Eyes Can't See Everything
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: Tyka Mara Kai's pov. He turned to look at me and he smiled. I didn't believe in Guardian angels. Till now. Second last chapter up! [Au]
1. Our first meeting

**Eyes Can't see everything**

**chapter 1 My guardian angel**

_Everyone was moving pass me. People, unknown faces pass me. Not noticing me lying there. Nobody was helping me. Scared, I was sure that was what I was feeling right now._

_My mom always told me about angels from above saving the helpless. Most of the time they were called guardian angels. Taking care of their charge. When my parents died, I thought one would come for me. Take care for me. No, I got the devil, he took me in and raised me in the cruelest way ever. _

_Then I saw something that made my breath stop. An angel. Midnight blue hair flowing ever so gently. Silky tanned skin brushing everyone. Stormy blue eyes like deep misty pools, enchanting yet strangely frightening._

_He was about to turn the corner and I thought I would never see him again. But then he turned to look at me and he smiled. I don't believe in guardian angels till now..._

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Kai's POV

"Wake up, Master Kai. It's the start of your school holiday. I think you should enjoy it.." My maid said.

"Hn" She left.

"Damn everyone's against me." _It's the same dream again. Damn. Might as well go to the alley._

I got up to change but then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kai. It's me Ray. Thought you might want to come to the alley with me and the others."

"Hn. Sure whatever. Meet you there."

"Ok.Bye."

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Normal POV

"Max. Maxie are you there Max?" A boy with midnight blue hair wearing a sunglasses walked around the streets wondering alone only with a dog.

"Kei, is Max here? " The dog barked giving an answer.

"We're lost again,aren't we?" The dog whimpered.

"No, it's not your fault. Don't worry I won't send you back, k." The dog, Kei wagged his tail happily. _If only I know where we are. I shouldn't have strayed so far from Max._

_"_C'mon Kei. Let's look for Max." Kei barked and lead his master into an alley.

"Now what do we have here." A voice come out of nowhere. (Ray)

"Who's there?" Takao's voice strong and firm. Though deep down he was scared.

" Just me Tala, cutie."

"Tala? Cutie? Who are..." Takao was cut short as another voice intrude.

" Hey you. Why are you here at our territory? No one trespasses, Nightmare."

Then a guy with two toned hair tight leather shirt and baggy pants(GREV clothes.) came. _God he looks like the guy in my dreams._

"Nightmare? Where. Where am I?"

"Don't play dumb" Ray said

"_Kei bark as loud as you can,K." Takao whispered to his dog. The dog nodded and howled._

_"_Shut up. You shut him up! Right now!" Kai demanded.

"Takao? Kei? Are you there?" A blonde hair with yellow shirt, baggy jeans and a jacket around his waist ran into the scene. "Takao ! Takao! God there you are! I was so worried." The blonde ran and engulfed the smaller boy into a hug. Takao smiled but was worried when Max stopped hugging him.

"You're...You're..You're the leader of Nightmare! The gang. What do you want with Takao?"

He stammered all the while pointing at Kai.

"Maxie? Nightmare. Gang? How many people are there? Are there alot Maxie?"

"Are you blind? There's three of us here right now. Right in front of you. Don't you know us Nightmare?"

Takao looked around. "Three? I'm sorry, we're new here." Takao bowed to the previous voice and gave a small smile.

"You're really blind, aren't you?" Ray asked. Takao nodded sadly but gave a small smile.

" You're new here so you're forgiven." Ray smiled back. _God his smile is so sweet. I..I..can't help but smile back._

"Ooh my cutie's blind. But he's still cute anyway." Takao blushed and muttered a small thank you ad smiled. Max held onto him protectively. Tala just smiled.

Takao felt someone frowning at him. He turned to the feeling and he smiled at the person. Kai was shocked and a small smile was tugging at his lips but he restrained it. _He is the angel but he's blind. My angel had the most beautiful stormy blue eyes... _

_God who is he?_

_**To Be continued**_


	2. Walk In a Park

**Author's notes**

Takao,Max,Kenny - 16

Rei,Tala - 17

Kai, Bryan - 18

Disclaimer- don't own beyblade and never will

Warning - Fluff and blindness. The dog's very very smart.

**Devil Subaru Chan -** Thanks I'm happy you like it. Here's the update.

**LiahWoodsKainTalaLover - **Yeah Takao's not going to be blind for long. Here's your update.

**Kaay-Chan - **Thanks for saying that. Here's your update.

**Chibi Freak - **Yup he's blind but only for awhile. Here's your update.

**miniJkitty - **Haha Thanks Anyway Here's your update. Dont hit Hiei too hard.

**Eyes Can't See Everything**

**Chapter two - Walk in a park**

Normal Pov

_I'm scared and I know it. Is it really a gang? _Takao shivered unknowingly.

Takao bowed. "I'm sorry for trespassing. I really am. But can you let us go. I think My grandfather would be worried by now." He turned to leave.

"Wait. What's your name?" Ray asked.

Takao turned around and grinned his 100 watt smile . "Takao Kinomiya. And my friend here is Max and my friendly dog is Kei." Takao pointed to where he thought they were standing. Kei barked happily and lead Takao out.

Max was still unsure about them but wave and gave them his silly grin before walking with Takao.

_So he's name's Takao, huh... (Kai smirked)_

_There goes another cutie out of my life...(Tala drooled)_

_Hey the blonde's kinda cute when he smiles (Ray blushed)_

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

At Home

"Hey grandpa! I'm back!"

"So soon,homeboys?Hey It's the summer! You're not coming back home till it's dark, k?"

"Erm, sure.. Mr Kinomiya. I'll go back home for awhile. I need to change.How about this afternoon we'll go to the beach?" _Geez I thought grandparents were overprotective but he sure is layback. He's fun anyway._

"Sounds fun. Meet you there at 4." "Sure."

"So it's just you and me, right T-man?"

"Gramps, not now. I think I need to take Kei for a walk."

"But you just took him out just now." Grandpa whined.

Takao smiled. "Only for awhile, I promise. C'mon Kei, let's go."

Kei barked happily and they left gramps pouting at the door. _The leats T-man could do was invite me._

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Takao's Pov

"Hey, Kei. Remember we walk pass a park yesterday? The one near the dojo. Could you bring me there please?" Kei was only too happy to obey.

I think Kei's going the correct way. Hopefully. Anyway with me blind all I can do is to trust him.

He barked at me. We're here already?. I asked him to take me to a seat. Unfortunately , I forgot to tell him to go to an empty seat.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," How embarrassing sitting on a stranger.

"Hn"

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Kai's pov

"I'm going home, now." I hear them grunting.

"You guys can sit here and laze all day for all I care. I have better things to do with my time."

"Yeah like gawking at the cutie." I couldn't stand that remark.

I grabbed Tala's collar and pushed him onto the wall. His eyes widen. I sneered at him.

"What did you say?"

"The truth." He was right. It was the truth. I can't stop thinking of him ever since I met him.I let go of Tala.

"I'm out."

I walked out of our secret base.(warehouse) And to the park. Truth is I can't just sit there with all those couch potatoes. I needed air to think. With all the sensible members of Nightmare away. I had the two of them. Don't understand why Rei keeps on blushing anyway.

I sighed and put my hands in my jean pocket, going to the park.

I was busy thinking of my angel that I ended up bumping into people. Like I care anyway.When I saw the familiar footpath of the park. I looked up to find a seat. I found an empty seat near the fountain. But that wasn't the only thing I managed to find.

Near the entrance of the park was a familiar seraph. Oh, and he's dirty dog. he was so beautiful especially in the sun. He looked like he was actually shining.

I was so captivated. My legs was shaking and I needed to seat. Luckily, I collapsed in the seat. He was walking this way. He was now standing right in front of me. "God."I breathed. Wait wasn't he blind? He turned his back on me then.

"Oomph!" At least now I know he's light.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry," he said. I was blushing but I kept my cool and pushed him off lightly.

"Hn" I grunted. Though I did like having him on me.

Normal Pov

Takao was blushing madly. But then he looked thoughtful for a moment. _Wait that voice it's familiar._

"Gosh! You're that guy from the alley."

"So?"

"Can I seat next to you?"

"Hn." Takao took that as a yes and told Kei to pull him next to the stranger.

"So what's your name?"

"Didn't know I had one." Takao looked down and pouted. Kai felt like hitting himself for making his angel sad.

"The name's Kai."

Takao blushed. _His voice it's so hot._

"Why are you blind?"

"Huh?"

"Isit from birth or just recently?"

"How did.." Takao shook his head. "It was from traumatic experience. The doc said I refused to see to believe what happened that I just forgot how to see."

"Oh."

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Flashback

Takao's pov

Why isit so dark? "Dad? Are you here? Gramps?"

"We're here Takao." It was gramps.

"Gramps, I know you like the dark but I can't see."

"..." "Gramps..?"

I heard noises and crashes sounded like someone having a fit.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON'S BLIND!"

"Blind?" That was my father I was sure of it. I reached out to grab something. Something to hold onto a lifeline. I grabbed someone's clothes the fabric feels like my gramps. I shook the person.

"Blind? What..What do you mean blind..? That's someone else, isn't it? TELL Me that was someone else. Please." I felt tears on my hands and I let go.

I hugged myself. "How? When?"

"Takao, it happened when he died.."

"YOUR LYING!" I burst out. It must be a sick joke. They must have off the lights. They must have.. The person I cared for will be here any moment. He'll come. I'm sure. He'll come..

"He's not..No..He's..he's not... Tell me..please..Tell me..I..I..still have..some..something..to live for..."

End of Flashback

To Be continued

Please review Thank You


	3. Just A Little Comfort

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: **I dont own beyblade. Though I wish I did..

**Warning:** Dramatic , fluff warning and the dog is really smart. Sorry this chapter is short. I'll do better tomorrow.

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

**Eyes Can't See Everything**

**Chapter Three: Just a Little Comfort**

Takao's pov

I shook my head of the thoughts. I'm so weak. How can I still be so caught up in the past. _It's because you got no future to look forward too. _That fact was swirling around my head. Yeah, I was listening to myself so what? Not like anyone was going to care. Not like **he** did anyway.

Then I felt someone stroking my hair. So gently. "_So silky..." _

_You're hair's so silky,Takao. Mm and long too. Promise me I'll be the only one to touch you this way._

I froze and caught Kai's hand. Please don't touch me. Don't make me remember...Kai froze at my touch and he jerked his hand away. I wanted him to continue. Doing it gently like **he **once did. But I made a promise. And my mind can't take too much of a reminder.

I was suppose to forget,not remember. But after ten whole months. I'm still not over **him** yet...Darkness day in day out. That's all I would be seeing...When would the sun shine for me again?...

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Kai's pov

Shivering, he was shivering. God Kai , you're not that stupid, are you. My first option was to tap lightly on his shoulder. But then my hand had accidentally brush his silky locks. It was a nice feeling. Then I started to stroke his hair. As though I was in a trance. I didn't know what I was doing. Didn't know what I was feeling. All I knew was it was nice to have him in my presence. God, how can a complete stranger have this affect on me? He's not a stranger, if I see him in my dreams, right?

"So silky," I whispered but he heard me. He caught my hand. I tensed. I really wasn't use to contact especially a gentle one. I jerked my hand away. We stayed in silence after that. Takao didn't face me. I guess he didn't like me touching him. He just sat there still. After a few minutes, I saw him turning his head to me,

"Kai? You there?"

"Hn," He held out his hand to me. I eyed him.

"Could you hold my hand, please?"

"Hold your hand?"

"Yeah. So I know you're here now. So that I know I'm not alone..." His voice trailing off. Kai eyed Takao's hand. He wasn't the one to follow orders. But this was a favor. And it was from his angel. Unfortunately, Takao took the silence wrongly and let his hand fall. Kai caught it and hold it gently. Takao smiled and muttered a small thank you. Kai gave a "hn" and blushed, while staring at the fountain.

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Normal Pov

Takao leaned back and relaxed. Kai, however pretended not to notice. They stayed that way, not moving, just letting the wind brush their hair. Enjoying the silence and the small contact they had from each other. Takao liked the contact but felt guilty. _I shouldn't be holding him. He's making me remember. Remember all the things I wanted to forget. Needed to forget. But I need this. The little comfort of warmth this stranger can give. His hands it's rough but he's holding mine gently. I could feel his muscles tensing and relaxing. As though he doesn't know what to do. _

Takao rubbed Kai's hand with his thumb. With that, Kai let out a small smile and relaxed.

They were content with each other's presence but Takao had forgotten a very important detail..

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Somewhere out there...

"TAKAO! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE TWO HOURS AGO!"

To Be Continued..


	4. Home?

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Beyblade. Just the idea.

**Warning: **This chapter is officially Mara ( I like it)

MaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMara

**Eyes Can't See Everything**

**Chapter Four : Home?**

Max Pov

Ok. So what if I was acting like a child? So what if I was stomping around like a pampered child. So what if the sky was falling? So it's not. But so what? I can't believe he stood me up for two hours. First day of summers and I'm already bored. I pouted.

I kept on pouting and stomping while looking at the ground. Then I think I stepped on something hard. "Ouch!"

"Didn't know you could stomp that hard."

I didn't look at the stranger. " Erm..sorry?"

The person laughed. "Nah. It's okay." I recognise that voice. I heard that voice. I HATE that voice. I looked up and punch the person squarely on the face. Golden eyes squeezed in pain and Ray fell back on his butt." You had to hit me twice?"

"Well, you're the one who cornered a helpless blind boy!"

"Hey, we didn't know, ok?"

"I don't talk to gangsters or _cat-like idiots.."_I whispered the last parts and crossed my arms.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot." He pouted cutely.

"So cute..." I whispered but Ray heard me and he dared to smirked. "Cats ARE cute, aren't they?" Ray gently tease me. i blushed, raised my hands and whacked him. That idiot. " Yeah, but they won't be with a disfigured face, would they now?" Ray wanted to give a snide remark but felt the bump on his forehead and though it was better not too.

"So...nice day, isn't it?" I gave Rei a weird look and pointed to the horizon where the sun is setting. "It's already evening and you're saying this?" Ray blushed and gave a goofy smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"So You're name's Max. Mine's Ray" Ray held out his hand which I shook.

"I had to hit you two time for you to finally tell me your name?"

"_Actually it was three.."_ Ray whispered and suddenly something hard hit him. "Hey that was the fourth." Ray whined. I smiled and laughed but Ray continued to pout so I went over and rubbed Ray's head. "Sorry.." Ray purred at the strokes. God, that idiot. I resisted the feeling to hit him,hard again. Instead, I stopped stroking him and I heard him whimper. Oh god, are they all like that? And I thought Nightmare was tough. I looked up and I saw the stars.

"It's night, you should be getting home." I froze.

"Ray, is home is where you get back too and there will be a loving family waiting for you?"

"I guess so, why?"

_"Then there's no home for me to go back too..."_

MaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMara

Ray's pov

Ouch. How can a cute blondie hit this hard anyway. Sheesh He could at least have given me a break. I heard him laughed and I pouted. Then I felt something stroking my hair. I heard max muttering a small sorry. I purred at his gentle touch. So I'm a gangster and I'm purring and whimpering when he lets go so what? Sue me for all I care.

I looked at him and saw him looking up. I guess it's late.

"It's night, you should be getting home." I saw his face cringed and I somehow felt wrong when I said that.

"Ray, is home is where you get back too and there will be a loving family waiting for you?" I guess so. How should I know?

"I guess so, why?" I saw the sad look covering his freckled face.

_"Then there's no home for me to go back too..." And somehow I understood._

To Be Continued


	5. My wonderful family

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing

**Warning: **Angst. mostly Max's pov. slight Mara. And short chapter.

MaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxie

**Eyes Can't See Everything.**

**Chapter Five : My wonderful family**

Max Pov

I smiled at Ray and told him I got to go. He nodded and said he wanted to follow me home because I shouldn't walk home alone. Such a gentleman but I'm not a child. I sighed and let him follow. The truth is. I just don't want him to see my family.

"I don't think you should.." In his eyes held disappointment and my heart felt a pang of guilt.

I trudged slowly home. Upon reaching my so called "home". I could hear people shouting and things being thrown around. I was now outside, my face paled as I saw Ray. He gave me a pitying look.

"You should be going home now, Ray. Nice meeting you." I bowed and turn to leave. He caught my wrist. Shit. I don't need his pity right now.

"Max, if.." I jerked his hand away and ran to my house. Opening the lock with no effort at all. I wanted to cry. Ray's my first friend here and already he knows my pitiful background.

My mother and father were still fighting. When they heard the door open, they turned to me and smiled just for the sake of it.

"Oh, Max you're home already. Had fun?" _I'm not home. I'm not home. I'm not home. _I chanted to myself as I squeezed my eyes shut.

MaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxie

Normal Pov

An out of place frown adorned Max face.

"Loads. But why would you care?"

"Max. Don't speak to your mother that way!" Max turned to Judy and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, sorry mom. How was your day? You've come back early today. Too little toys there, huh?" Judy's face burned up. Mr Mizuhara stepped up and angered look on his face with his fist clenched. Max held no fear.

"Oh sorry, dad. Forgot 'bout you awhile there, didn't I? So how's the whore doing now? If she's pregnant try to make it a boy or just go for abortion." Max shrugged and walked away. His body shaking with rage.

MaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxieMaxie

Max's Pov

I went back to my room and cried hardon my pillows. I meant what I said I had no regrets for saying that. But somehow deep in my heart, I wished each single word I had spoken was a lie. I looked at my phone. I had twelve missed calls. Each was Takao's, I knew it. At least he wants to apologize. I smiled at this but I knew this fact won't make me totally happy. I reached out to take the phone. But I felt something on my hand. It was a paper with a number on it. A phone number to be exact.

Who could have given me this? I took my phone hesitantly and started dialing the numbers. It rang several times before someone finally pick up.

"Hello?"

To Be Continued


	6. Save Me Please

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothing

**Warning: **Kai oocness and fluff.

Flames are allowed..

TakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakao

**Eyes Can't See Everything**

**Chapter Six: Save Me Please**

Normal Pov

Two figures walked down the street hand in hand. Of course the older of the two didn't have to follow.

"You know Kai. You really didn't have to follow you know." Kai blushed and muttered something about dogs , stupid, lost, last time. Takao laughed lightly.

Kei barked disagreeing with Kai. His head held high. "Mutts" Kai breathed. "Don't call him that." Takao pouted. Kai felt bad. Kei just barked proudly almost as if he was smirking at Kai. Kai glared at the dog.

"So you say your house is a dojo?" Yeah."

"I'm guessing this is it." Kai looked at the dojo. Abit disappointed that he had to leave Takao so soon. Takao looked at Kai and smiled, sensing Kai's sadness. "How about we meet again?" Takao's hands ran up Kai touching his face. He gave a small peck on Kai's cheek. Kai had gone ten shades of red. Kei barked his goodbye.

Takao turned to leave but Kai caught his wrists. "Tomorrow, movie at 8. I 'll pay" Takao chuckled lightly and smiled. "Popcorns with extra butter, ok with you?" "ye..Yeah." Takao left and Kai finally breathed again, leaning on the door. Kai jumped up his fist punching the air. "Finally!"

Takao Pov

"Hey T-man, how's your day at the park with little old Maxie." _Park, Maxie? _

"Shit!" I told Kei to give me the phone. I called him about a dozen times but he did not pick up.

I sighed and went upstairs, muttering a small goodnight to gramps. I changed to an oversize sirt that Kei gave me and I thanked him. I laid on my bed.

I held my hand the warmth of Kai still lingering, it made me feel warm._ It's not the sun. It's not **him**. It's just..there. And I enjoyed him. _I touched my lips fingering it. _Did I really kiss Kai? Am I not in love with **Him**? How can a complete stranger make me feel this way. Am I cheating on **him**? Was it wrong to give a companion a kiss? I think I gave Max a kiss once. But that's a complete different matter, a different feeling. _I felt my heart searching for an answer I thought was long answered. _Can I have the same feeling. _

_Why'd You kiss me?_

_Because you were there when no one was. Because you didn't give up on me when I gave up on myself. Because you're my angel, Takao Kinomiya, sent from above just for me. And you know what? I'm grateful._

Takao closed his eyes drifting off.

Dream

_"Takao save me please." I felt people passing by me, hitting me. Unknown voices surrounding me._

_"Who are you?" I dropped onto the ground._

_"I'm just like you, Takao. Save me please." _

_" How?" Everything was silenced. The silence was eerie, piercing through my soul._

_"TELL ME HOW." _

_"You're an angel." "I'll be the only one to touch you." " From above" "When I gave up"_

_"When I gave up..."_

_"When I gave up.."_

_"When I gave up.." _

_Takao screamed as the darkness engulfed him. _

_"Takao..Save me..please.."_

To Be Continued


	7. Understanding?

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade...

**Warning:** Some confusion here and there..No romances here. Not until Next Chapter.

If you want the explanation for the dream and about the blind seeing a movie then here you go!

TakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakao

**Eyes Can't See Everything.**

**Chapter Seven: Understanding**

Normal Pov

Takao was trashing around on his bed. Muttering a small chant. Gramps was obviously worried as he try to wake Takao up.

"No...No..NO!" With a final scream he woke up. Gasping and panting, his whole body covered with sweat. He hugged his blankets, like his only lifeline. "No..Why? Why?" He kept on until his Gramps hugged him, whispering sweet words that would not, could not calm the boy, but did make him feel secure. "Takao..I'm here..boy..Don't worry..." Takao and his gramps rocked on the bed till Takao had finally calm down but his hands now clasped on his ears. "Go away please. Just..Go Away." Gramps thought it was best to leave him like this. Takao propped his legs up. His face buried on his knees. His hands never leaving their place on his ears. "Why now? Why after ten months then decide to torture me... **Kei** tell me please."

TakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakaoTakao

Takao's Pov

_All those words he once said. All the words that bore through my soul, that made me feel special. Why remember it now? Why? God, I'm so weak. _

"Takao, Oh god , Takao!" It was Max. I smiled. It was just like Max to be worried. He hugged me,that was enough for me.

"I'm okay, Max. Just a little bad dream." "Bad Dreams can be scary."

"I'm going to take a shower now. Can you bring me there?" Max laughed and brought me there.

After I finished bathing.(He remembers where the shampoos are.) I went down to eat and asked Max to help me. I'm really glad we're friends but we're only friends cause he was a volunteer to help the blind.

"Hey Takao. How about Waffles!" I nodded and smiled at his enthusiasm. I was like that once just like him. A volunteer but how can a blind help someone when he himself is blind?

Max voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Takao? Where are you going today?" _To the movie with Kai. Wait I'm blind aren't I? Guess I forgot from all the excitement yesterday and so did Kai. But didn't I reply? _

_Flashback (Kei and Takao) _

_"Takao? Want to go to the movie?"_

_"Of course but I want.." Kei cut me off. _

_"Extra butter. Got it. Your are so predictable." As he laughed and winked at me. He gave me his usual smile._

_End Of Flashback_

"A reflex.."

"What did you say, Takao?" As I felt him giving me the food.

"Huh. Oh nothing."

"So where you going?'

"Erm I'm going out with Kai, today."

"WHAT KAI? OF ALL PEOPLE KAI?"I sipped the tea that he gave me silently.

"So what are you doing then?" The whole room was silenced and I sat calmly on the seat. I heard him muttering something. "Hmm? I can't hear you Max."

"I'm..I'm going out with Ray.." He had a boyfriend?

"Who's Ray?"

"We met at the alley, Yesterday. He gave me his number..."

I chuckled and asked him what had happened.

MaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMax

Max Pov

"So what happened?" I went bright red.Oh my god.

I told him what happened.

Flashback

"Hello?"

"Who's..this?" I sniffled.

"Max? It's Ray."

"Oh..Ray..." I sobbed uncontrobally.

"Max? Max? What the hell happened." I gave a small hiccup.

"Idiot. Idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"I'm such an idiot." He hung up on me. _I can't make anyone happy, can I?_

I kept on crying on my pillow. Then I heard a knock on the window.

I opened the window and saw nobody. I guess I'm imagining it. I mean who climds up a tree to a house?

"Hey Max.." I turned around and punched the guy who dared to creep into my room.

"Yeow!"

Ray? It was Ray? I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh..Ray..Why..? Why's..my family..so broken? Why Me? Why, Ray?" I sobbed into his shoulder. The tears seeping through the fabric. His arms encircled me. I wanted to shout, to scream, to do anything but feel this weak.

"Max?" I look up at those amber eyes of his.

"How about tomorrow we get out of this place, huh?" I gave him one of my weird looks and he sighed.

"I mean how about..." He tensed as I buried my face into his chest.

"Let's go out tomorrow. Just to get away from all these things." He whispered as he caressed my back.

"Go to sleep, Max. I'll be here."

"You promise?" His eyes was eveything I need to know to trust him.

_"I promise..."_

End of flashback

To Be Continued.


	8. Not My Clothes

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Beyblade.

**Warning: **Chapter's very very short

KaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKai

Kai's Pov

I was pacing up and down my bedroom. I'm hopeless seriously.

"You seem busy." I gave him a grunt.

"What you want, Kon?" He patted me on the back which I gave him a glare for that. He backed away. Good. I heard him muttering something.

"What do you want, Kon?" I asked him the second time and it was getting annoying. He muttered again.

"WHAT DO.."

"Ineedsomeclothesforadate" I was really getting agitated.

"How about speaking english?"

"Can I lend some of your.." "My what Ray? I don't have all day you know."

"_clothes..for a date.." _He whispered but I heard it all right. Clothes?

"Can't you wear your own clothes?"

"But I wear this EVERY day." As he looked down at his own clothes. I raised my eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Then you can keep wearing it."

"Please Kai,just once and no more favors after this." He whined. God, I hate whining. I took a towel and was about to go in the bathroom when..

"Or I'll tell everyone you have a date too." I froze in my tracks. How could he have possibly known? As my mind wandered to the midnight haired angel. I felt a small smile tugging at my lips. Unfortunately Ray saw this.

"So you do have a date. I just heard a rumour but guess it's true. The great hiwatari finally found a little boyfriend perhaps?" He smirked at me. Damn me and that same old trick.

"Look at the closet. Take whatever you want,just not the one I put aside." He nodded and moved to the closet.

"And Kon if you even breathe a single word of this to anyone." He gulped and continue to search for his clothes.

"But Kai? How can the blind watch a movie?" And then I didn't know what I was doing...

To Be Continued

KaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKai

Sorry for all the short chapters. I really like making stories. It's just that school is starting and I can't go any faster.


	9. Getting Ready

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Nothing**

**Warning: Abit Ooc**

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

**Eyes Can't See Everything**

**Chapter Nine: Getting Ready**

Takao's pov

I ate my breakfast silently as Max had gone up to the phone. Gramps had a morning session with his students and I really can't do anything to help.

"Hey Takao."

"Yes?"

"Kai called he said he was sorry if he made you feel bad when..." I knew what he wanted to say but I cut him off.

"Nah, it's okay anything else?"

"Oh, he said he'll pick you up for a picnic since there's not much.." He trailed off again. I sighed.

"I know it's bad to tell someone you're blind but Max. It's me, Takao. I don't mind." I felt Max smile on me. And I smiled back.

"So it's around 4:30. Be Ready by then." I nodded.

"When's your date then?"

"4:30 too. So I can still choose your clothes for you since I know your choice of clothes. And no jeans or long sleeves. Today is going to be hot so I'm not allowing you too."

"Geeze, you're acting like my mom. And my choice of clothes isn't that bad." They laughed at each other.

MaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMara

Kai's Pov

After I called Takao's home number which I got it from Ray who in turn got it from Max.

Now I'm sitting on my bedroom after the bath, getting a very big headache.

"Oomph" A shirt was thrown into my face.

"No, not that one. Maybe this one."

"Ray" I growled. He looked up at me from the cupboard.

" I said you can pick my clothes. I didn't say you could throw it at my face. AND make a mess out of my room." My eyebrow twitched. I know I Iooked like a crazed maniac with the shirt hanging off my face. But he's really getting under my skin.

"Oops?" I threw the shirt back at his pathethic face.

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Normal Pov

Kai drove to Kinomiya's dojo, fidgeting with his tie. Who brings a tie to a picnic anyway? Kai looked very handsome with his bussinessman suit and paintless faint. Ray who was sitting beside him wasn't doing very well either. He was now fidelling with his hands and occassionaly looking at the mirror to see if he's hair was okay.

"Ray stop moving so much or I'll throw you out of the car."

"All right. Allright. But this **is** the first time we both had dates."

"It's not our first time. Remember Mariah and Salima?" They both shuddered at the horrific memories.

"This is a different sitution, ok?" They both nodded.

_Hopefully..._

MaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMara

Normal Pov (In the dojo)

"You seem calm, Takao. I'm so nervous, I really need my stash of sugar. Which you 'accidentally' threw."

Takao pouted and gave a small moan. "We went through this a thousand times, Max. I fell on it and it scattered on the dojo floor."

Max was currently brushing Takao's hair. "I know, I know. I'm just nervous. Anyway I wish I had hairs like yours, Takao. It's really unfair yours is so silky. And it's long too. My hand is going to come off for brushing it too long."

"You said you wanted to brush it on your own accord. I didn't force you too." Max let out a small chuckle "But you must be ready for your date." " So do you." Max crossed his arm. _Bet he wouldn't care what I wear or even notice it. Hmph that Ray. He's as blind as a bat. _Then the door opened.

"Hey dudes. Your dates are here. And they're looking fine." Gramps winked at the both of them. Max and Takao blushed. _Why me?_

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Normal Pov (At the entrance of the dojo)

"Stop fidgeting, Kon." _Though inside of him was squirming._

"But what if he doesn't like what I'm wearing?"

"That's my clothes, you're wearing." Ray sighed and nodded. _Sometimes..._

Then Takao's gramps came out.

" SO dudes. Like your dates?"

Takao and max stepped out front.

Kai and Ray's jaws dropped.

_Oh My God_


	10. Finally Started

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Nothing

**Warning: **Expect the Unexpected

Sorry for not writing for a very long time you see. I'm really having an important year so I hope you understand

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

**Eyes Can't See Everything**

**Chapter Ten: Finally Started**

Normal Pov

_Oh my God._

_Oh my God._

Kai and Ray looked at Takao and Max. Rubbing their eyes, hoping, that they weren't imagining it.

In front of them were Takao and Max looking as cute as ever but that's not the whole point. In front of them was a

Two..

Very...

Very..

Large...

Colourful

picnic basket...

"You do know we're only going for a picnic, don't you guys?" Ray asked nervously backing away from Max. Max fumed while Takao pouted cutely.

"We're hungry, Ray. Do you have a problem with that?" Ray backed away nervously. _How can something so innocent be so scary?_

"Uh no?" Max nodded briefly. Then pulled Takao to the car, brushing past Kai not a single word uttered.

"Are you going to open it or not?" Max fumed. Kai nodded before opening it. Ray pouted at Max.

"I thought we're going to the movies?"

"I'm not leaving Takao, Ray. So it's either you stay or you go." Uneasiness in Max voice, afraid that Ray might actually consider to go. Ray kept on pouting as he took the passenger seat next to kai.

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Normal Pov

The hill tops were beautiful. The scenery made their breath hitch. Saddeningly one of them could not see it.

Laying down their blankets, Takao and Kai were under an oak tree while Max and Ray were somewhere further. This is a date after all.Settling on the blanket, Takao basked in the sun's warmth. The sun's rays were giving him a certain glint on his tanned skin. Kai was just watching him. Takao felt eyes on himself and he was used to this feeling as many used to do this to him. Takao turned around and smiled at Kai.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it? I can feel it." The wind however played with takao undone hair, his usual cap lost of its place. Kai kept on looking at Takao as he in turn looked up at the sky. A genuine smile gracing his features as Takao reached for his hand. Unfortunately Kai's hand was preoccupied with a book he was meaning to read. Feeling the book, he got curious.

"What you reading, Kai?"

"The life of a murderer." Takao shivered.

"That's scary.."

"No it's more of a mystery book, I guess." Takao nodded and leaned back abit, still sitting upright.

"Could you read it to me."

"Erm..yeah..sure..if you want me to." Feeling unsure as he had never been a good storyteller.

"I want you too..." Kai nodded and started to read about...

MaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMara

Normal Pov

Just like Takao and Kai. They were also under a tree but a cherry blossom tree. The wind blew all the cherry blossom giving them a pink view around them. Max, however was munching on his pie that he baked by himself. Ray was pouting at the attention Max was giving on the pie more than him. Ray started looking away obviously jealous.

Then a piece of sandwich was thrust in front of his face. Ray eyed the piece of sandwich.

"Go ahead. It's not poison, cat-boy. It's tuna," Giving more implication on the tuna. Ray smiled his fangs showing. Max gasped. Ray looked away embarrassed.

"Are those real?" Ray nodded.

"Cool." He turned around to face Max. Only to find his face closed to his own.

"Can I see it again?" Ray somewhat nodded and smiled nervously.

"That's cute, cat-boy. Very cute." Ray appreciated the fact that Max didn't cower in fear like most did. He appreciated it.

Ray yawned cutely, making Max face him.

"Sleepy. Cat-boy?" Ray looked up as Max gave him an Oh-Too-Innocent smile.

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Normal Pov

Kai felt something landing on his shoulder. It was Takao sleeping. Kai unconsciously wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy bringing him closer. Seeing how cute he was sleeping. Kai just smiled at the sleeping figure. You are an angel, Takao.

MaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMara

Max's PoV

I heard a small snoring sound coming from my side. I looked to find Ray sleeping curling uncomfortably. I pulled his head onto my lap and ran my fingers through his hair. I heard him purr. I could feel a vein popping. But I reminded myself that he was asleep. He was kinda cute when he was asleep. What the hell? I was falling for cat-boy. I shaked uncontrollably. I heard him gave a small mewl of protest. I looked at his cute figure.

Maybe I was...


	11. Things you do

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing**

**Warning: Repeats. Erm if you know what I mean.**

Sorry for not having update. School stress is really getting to me. So, having an important year mean lots of unimportant stuff to learn. Heh. So bare with me.

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

**Eyes Can't See Everything**

**Chapter Eleven: The things you do**

Normal Pov

Something stirs beside Kai. He moved abit and smiled as he saw Takao awakening. . Takao took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes cutely before putting it back. Then he hold kai's hand the one that was on his waist. Kai moved it away as though he was burnt.

"Kai?" His hands searching for Kai's. Kai understanding this took his hands in his and gripped it.

"What time is it, Kai?" Takao asked. Kai glanced briefly at his watch. "6:00"

Takao nodded and he yawned. "Can you give me a sandwich, Kai?" Kai searched for the sandwich in the picnic basket. Then he took a badly wrapped sandwish, opened it and gave Takao.

"Thanks." Takao smiled gratefully making Kai blush. . He ate the sandwich messily and Kai noted this. Crumbs were now on his cherry lips. With each bite, Kai came closer. Looking at those lips move so slowly. Now his face was right in front of Takao. As if in a trance.

Takao felt the breath tickling his face and he let out a deep breathe. "Kai..?"

MaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMara

Normal Pov

Ray was muttering something in his sleep. Wanting to hear it, Max went nearer his ear.

"Yellow...hmmm..pretty..." Max blushed. _What's the idiot talking about?_

"so pretty.." Max blushed ten shades.

"Yarn ball..Max that's my yarn ball..." Max was now clenching his feets. Gritting his teeth, he kept telling himself that Ray was sleeping.

"AAAH..DON'T HURT ME MAX!" Anyone in the file mile radius, could hear the smack.

Ray woke up with a red mark on his cheek.

"Max..What was that for?"

"That was..that was for being an idiot like you always are."

"Hmmm..." Ray not listening, snuggled into Max's lap.

Max blushed increased if it could. But then he smirked and he leaned onto Ray's ears.

"_Cat-boy_..."He whispered seductively into Ray's ears. Now Ray flushed and just snuggled deeper.

"_Mmmm..I got what you want..."_ Ray now looked up and saw a glint in Max eyes.

"What do I want?" Ray whispered back. Then a creamy banana pie was on his face.

"That's what you want." As Max stood up, fuming. Letting Ray's head falling onto the floor with a thunk.

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Normal Pov

Kai licked his lips unconsciously. "Kai?" Kai woke up from his trance. Noticing their faces were just centimetres apart. A little move could give a person the wrong idea. He shook his head and asked if he liked the sandwich.

Takao took out his tongue. "Neh Kai? Is Egg sandwich suppose to be so salty?"

"Hn." Takao pouted at Kai's usual one word response.

Takao leaned onto Kai, hoping Kai wouldn't push him away. The familiar scent pulling him to sleep. In his heart was filled with confusion. He felt so confused but he knew that wouldn't help him as once again the wind breezed lulling him to sleep.

He knew Kai was very unused to this kind of affection. His whole body would tense everytime, he came close. Yes, he was blind. But he could see very well. See the way Kai would hide all the words into one action. Saw the way Kai would always hide his emotions, hoping nobody would see him. But he saw right through that mask of defiance. But no he did not know what laid in Kai Hiwatari's heart.

MaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMara

Normal Pov

"C'mon Max. What did I do?" Max walked towards the horizon, pretending not to hear the words coming from Ray.

"Max. Hit me. Smack me. Tell me what's wrong at least. Then ignore me." Max turned and raised up his hand. Ray backed away.

"Just joking Max. C'mon don't be like that. I thought you said I was cute. You can't hurt something as cute as me,can you? How can you live with yourself knowing you hurt the innocent." Ray kept on whining.

"Keep on doing that cat-boy and you'll see how much I can live with myself." Ray sighed in defeat and jogged up to Max. His hand around Max's waist. Max blushed and held that hand. "Ray.."

"Look up Max." Max obeyed awed at the sight before him. In front of him flocks of birds flew with no real direction now giving him a full view of the oncoming sunset. The orange light around the sun was so calming. And Max looked at it with his eyes wide opened.

Max breathed in the fresh scent. The humid blanket that had once covered them has now gone.

Max stretched and Ray blushed as the shirt had went up and now Ray could feel some of his soft smooth skin. Tracing circles around it, Max was not aware of the hand. Until the sun had finally set and he saw Ray looking down. And he blushed ten shades more. Slapping Ray, he walked back to the picnic blanket. Ray was on the ground now carressing his glowing red cheek.

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Kai's Pov

"Kai?"

"Hn" Giving him a small acknowledgement.

"What are you so afraid of?" I stiffened at his question.

"What's there to be afraid of?" I know this wasn't answering his question. But I was still scared. Takao shrugged. Seemingly afraid to answer my question.

"Why don't you answer my question before questioning me?" He looked at me through that sunglasses of his. I wondered if he really couldn't see.

"Hn" He nodded, not caring if I answered or not. Such a strange kid. What am I afraid of? Afraid of my grandfather? Ha, that's a laugh. How about Takao? Was I afraid of him. I looked at that petite figure beside me. His hair was flowing behind him as the wind breezed. Maybe I'm scared but... Did he feel anything for me? Could he feel anything for me? I'm thinking too much.

"Kai? Can I lie on you again?" I blushed and said yes. Pulling him by the waist as he leaned on my chest. I heard him give soft sounds but I didn't expect the word he said next.

_"Kei..."_

MaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMaraMara

Max Pov

"That Idiot, he can't do a single thing,right. He was molesting me and he acts like he doesn't know."

"Max..." Eeep, I fell back on my butt. And Ray looked at me, confused. Idiot.

"What do you want, cat-boy?" He shrugged, his golden eyes looked at me. I could see that hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Do you really hate me,Max?" He waited for an answer. I looked at him. What was I suppose to say?

_Do I really hate him?_

To Be Continued


	12. Does it always have to hurt?

**Author's notes**

**Warning : Angst, confusion and erm angst? Oh yeah ooc too**

**Disclaimer : Don't own nothing so quit asking.**

Well here's the update.

**-------------------------------------**

**Eyes Can't See Everything**

**Chapter 12: Does it alway have to hurt?**

-------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Aqua-like eyes met those golden orbs of Ray's. The wind rushed past them. The birds, the crickets were silenced.

"Do you hate me Max?" Ray repeated his previous question.

_How am I suppose to answer that? I don't hate him. But..he doesn't deserve me..No he doesn't deserve a person from a broken family..._

Max looked at Ray's anxious golden orbs and he wanted so much to just melt into them. _I'm falling for him...Falling for him hard.._

That uncertainty in Max's eyes left Ray bewildered. His heart sank even lower than it did before. _What did I do to deserve this? This..Heartbreak.._

"Do you want me too?" Their eyes broke away. Neither really wanted to say how they really felt.

_I don't know..._

--------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

_Kei.._

_"Who's that...?" _Kai thought. His face visibly cringed. It sounds like.. like it's his..Argh I can't even bring myself to say it.

Takao's soft snoring sound was lulling Kai to sleep. "No, I should wake him up, it's night already."

Kai nudged Takao softly " Hey wake up." Takao groggily woke up.

"My, my aren't you the usual sleepy head?"

Takao pouted cutely as he searched everywhere.

"Nighttime, right?" Kai grunted.

"How'd you know?"

"The air around us has changed. And there are crickets sound." Kai smiled at the way Takao handled himself.

"Such a short day. Guess I shouldn't have slept,huh?" Takao had an upturned smile on his face. "_I'm sorry.."_

"No, it's okay." Kai was abit disappointed it didn't seem much but this was his first real date anyway.

"So should we be getting back?" Takao sent a smile over to Kai and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Two figures stood there away from reality. One not knowing what to do. While the other just didn't know what to say.

"Ray...I.." He was stopped in mid sentence. "Max, Ray get your butt here."

Max smiled sadly and chuckled but Ray did not look at him instead walked back. Max sighed sadly as a tear threatened to fall down from his eyes. He hid it back and started to pack the picnic basket and blanket.

He walked to the car as he saw Takao and Kai standing there, while Ray was already inside. He looked up sadly at the stars.

"I can't shine like you do, can I?" He pulled his eyes away from them.

_And it's not fair..._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

During the whole ride, nobody spoke. The blonde was looking at the stars, wishing. The cat-like boy was just trying to close his eyes to look away from it all. The midnight haired boy was now sleeping, emitting soft snoring sounds. While the driver, well let's say he just doesn't talk.

First they went to Ray's house which was right next to Kai's. Ray opened the door and slammed it tight. Kai growled and grumbled while Takao slept away. Max on the other hand merely closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. The cold-hearted teen sitting out front saw this and sighed. _This just had to happened..._ While somehow Takao unconsciously took Max hand on his own,gripping it firmly. Sapphire blue eyes widened in shock as he stared at the hand but he calmed down knowing this was not the first time.

Flashback (Dojo) (No Tymax)

Sniffling sound and small sobs were heard around the room.

"Max? You there?" Takao was searching for his blond friend, his hands in front of him. "Max.."

"Takao..." Max wiped his tears dry. And walked up to Takao.

"Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" Takao held out his hand as Max took it.

"Shouldn't you be too?" Takao answering Max's question with a question.

"I guess.." Takao rubbed Max's hand and gave a sad smile.

"You were crying..." "No...No I wasn't.."

"You don't need to be afraid." Takao gave Max's hand a comforting rub. Max sighed and shook his head.

"Takao..I told you..It's..It's nothing.." Takao tugged on Max hand hard as Max fell on him. He wrapped his arms around Max and whispered slowly.

_"I'm here, Max..." _Max nodded as he sobbed onto Takao's shirt. The wetness seeping through the cloth as Takao patted Max's head whispering, comforting words which could not help the weeping blonde. But his presence was the only thing comforting the aqua-eyed teen.

End of Flashback.

"Max, you're house." Max nodded a small gratitude before telling Kai to take care of Takao. When the car finally moved to the corner, he ran to his empty house and to his room, looking at the phone before picking it up.

_Call him..or don't?_

-----------------------------------------------

Normal Pov (Kai's car)

"Takao, wake up." The said boy stirred but did not move. Kai sighed and put his hands under Takao's knees and the other under the neck, carrying Takao bridal style. Carrying Takao was hard enough but what about opening the house door?

Kai kicked the door a dozen times but no one answered instead a dog came out. Kei. Kai sighed. "Where's Mr Kinomiya, boy?"

The dog barked at Kai wagging his tail excitedly. _God, I'm talking to a dog. _He shook his head. and walked to Kei. Kei barked and turned his back as though asking Kai to follow. The dog led him to the back door where there was a note.

Kai,

Thank you for taking care of Takao. I'm currently..ahem..playing with some friends. So please bring T-man inside and put him to bed. Kei will show you where. Oh, the key's below the door matt.

From,

The Dude.

Kai shook his head and mentally cringed. Why can't the gramps talk normal for once. It was already a surprise to hear Takao's gramps talking in a funny way when they first met but put it into writing? That'll be the death of him. He opened the door and Kei barked for Kai to follow. The crimson eyed teen looked around. It was a normal place with nothing much to see. He got up to the second floor and saw Kei circling in front of a door. Shaking his head he walked up to the door. By now Takao was over his shoulder facing the floor as he turned the knob slowly. It was a very nice room not traditional like the one downstairs but just personal. The whole room was red. Even the bed where he laid Takao in.

He shook his head as Takao tossed and turned, he tried to hold the boy down. Soon, Takao was calm again, Kai took the pillow and tried to fluff it but hidden below the pillow was a piece of paper. A gasp escaped his lips as tears were forming in his eyes. Slowly he put the picture down and without looking back he ran out of the house. He bit his lips to make sure the tears won't fall.

But heaven seemed to detest him somehow and the tears cascaded down his face. Banging his head on the car window wasn't helping much. His hands was itching to tear that picture into a million pieces..

_Why do I have to fall in love with you?.._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the update was a long wait. Blame it on evil teachers, with tortures like homework and test. Sigh, I'm so so sorry. The update will be sooner I promise.


	13. Lovesick fools

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

**Warning: Angsty and abit ooc**

I'm so so sorry. I haven't updated. It's just that I have lots of things to do. But it's getting lesser! I hope I can get the others ready anyway. Here's the update

---------------------------

**Title: Eyes Can't See Everything**

**Chapter 13 : Lovesick fools**

Normal Pov

It was close to midnight, everyone should be sleeping now but one person seem to have a knack for staying out late.

_"Do you hate me,Max?"_

_"Do you want me too?"_

What kind of question was that it was a simple yes or no. But it seemed so hard for him to say it. How can he even answer my question with a question. But I really want to know.

Golden cat-like eyes stared up at the sky.

_I just want to know, if he hates me._

------------------------------------------------------------

Max Pov

I put down the phone in frustration. Could he have really resented me so much that he had to stay out late?

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello Mrs Kon, It's me,Max, Ray's friend. I was wondering if I could speak to him."_

_"Oh you're Max, the one's Ray's dating. I'm sorry but he's not home yet. Do you want me to leave a message?"_

_"Could you tell him that I called?" Dating?_

_"Sure!"_

_"Thanks Mrs Kon. I should..."_

_"We should meet some time Max, I really want to see Ray's boyfriend the one that made him so much more livelier."_

_"Sure, Mrs Kon. Bye.."_

_"Goodbye Max."_

After that whole conversation my heart sank. The one that made him so much more livelier...She wouldn't be saying that when he comes home. I bet he wouldn't call me back. I looked at the phone and just stared at it.

_Do you really hurt the one you love?_

_-----------------------------------------_

Kai's pov (Dream)

_It's the same dream again. Everyone was pushing past me. Blank faces looked up to meet me, just to look back down and brush past._

_Then the whole scene changed, it was he's angel again but with different pair of eyes. The eyes weren't energetic or full of it when he first saw them but it was softer and calmer. _

_As his angel walked to him. He noticed those set of eyes weren't stormy blue like he first saw them but just brown pools of sorrow._

_His angel or someone like him held out his hands to Kai. Kai tried to be in those arms but suddenly it all vanished. Then he sees something he wished he never saw. He was on a grave. Takao Kinomiya's grave..._

Kai's Pov (room)

I woke up drenched in my own sweat and tears falling from my eyes. Rocking back and forth slwoly, I hugged myself and told myself it was a dream. It was just a dream. But some dreams could become reality and he hoped it never will happen.

----------------------------------------------

The Next day...

Normal Pov

Max had finished cooking for Takao his breakfast while gramps was now going to teach his morning class. Takao was eating quietly but he noticed something wrong.

"Max, are you alright?" Max shivered. _I should've known Takao will pick up my state of mind._

"It's nothing you should worry about, Takao. I'll be fine."

"Is it your parents?" Takao's voice filled with anger. Max smiled and laughed at Takao's hatred of his parents.

"No, they haven't done anything wrong."

"Is it Ray...? " Takao said it in a much calmer and softer tone. Max stood there, his thought going back to the other day.

"Is it, Max?" Max knew he could never lie to his best friend and now seemingly his only friend. He sighed and sat next to Takao, his head leaning on Takao's shoulder.

"I don't know, Takao. I seriously don't know."

At that point of time someone decided to barge in. Crimson eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come in like that." Max head got up from Takao.

"No, no it's okay. We weren't doing anything." Max hands waved frantically as if to make Kai believe him.

"Morning Kai. What can I do for you?"

"Hn. Just wanted to see if you're alright." (Ooc abit sorry)

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's your plan for today?"

"I'm going to hang around somewhere else. Can I talk to Max for awhile?" Takao nodded and continued eating.

Max was dragged up to Takao's room as Kai began search for the picture yesterday.

"Here it is." Kai gave Max the picture. He winced as Max gasped and kept giving him apologies.

"Max I don't need them. Just tell me? Who is he?"

Kai pointed to the person with auburn hair who had his arms around Takao and kissing him. Takao was smiling into that kiss it was pretty obvious. That content smile made his heart ache and the thought of someone else kissing Takao made him burned in jealousy.

Max looked at the picture of Kei and Takao. Then at Kai again. He knew by now that Kai was jealous but..

_You can't be jealous of a dead guy, can you?_

-----------------------------------

Normal Pov ( The warehouse)

Kai sat down at the couch. His mind jumbled up with all those thought of that one picture.

_So he's name is Kei. AND his Takao's dead boyfriend. They were..happy together. But he's dead...But why do I feel like I can't win a dead guy? For God's sake he even named his dog after him._

"Lovesick, Kai?" Kai turned to the voice.

"You came back so fast, huh? Brooklyn?" Kai smirked at him.

"Yeah. Thought I couldn't leave the gang to just you."

"It's the holidays,Brook. There's no gang right now. And you know it."

"Well then I just want to see my lovesick captain." Kai turned away his eyes in anger.

"How much do you know?"

"Well I only know that my leader is in love with this blind guy but then he already has a BOYFRIEND that's kinda DEAD."

Kai slammed his fists in anger. "So what? Brook, huh? Are you going to throw it to my face, all the time now? "

Brooklyn shook his head and leaned down.

"Kai, Kai, Kai. Do you really think you can compete with a dead guy?"

-----------------------------------------

I'm so so sorry it's short. For all of you whose reading. Kei is not Kai's brother and erm the grave part you have to read more to find out. Oh ya and Takao's dog was named Kei because Takao didn't want to forget about him


	14. Understanding

**Author's notes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it..**

**Warning: the usual..angst and ooc**

I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating fast enough. But I have like a bunch of school work so yeah..I'm sorry

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Understanding**

normal pov (warehouse)

Kai brushed Brooklyn away. Walking towards the door.

"Kai, You know I'm just telling you the truth."

Kai stopped right in front of the door. His hand tight on the knob, beads of perpespiration on his forehead. His eyes closed as if he was in denial.

"Then I'll make him fall in love with me." Brooklyn sighed as the door slammed shut.

-------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Max was fidgetting with his normal outfit (GRev) making sure his hair was alright but no matter how hard he brushed it will always go back up. He had left Takao to Kai. Well Kai had barged in the house and demanded to see Takao. _But I guess I could trust Kai._

He has been waiting for Rei for half an hour now well he was kinda half an hour early but why look at the time when you have no watch? Max slumped onto the bench regretting for coming early._ I should have just taken the watch for my birthday. Argh. _

He stood up and slammed his feet on the ground time and time again. (2nd chap) He looked at the ground and he saw a black rock . It was shiny that Max eyes glowed with excitement.

Then he raised his foot of the earth and bring it down on the rock. That's what you get for being so beautiful, you stupid rock. "Ouch" The rock was now hopping.

"Eeep" Max backed away and clutched onto something or someone. The rock now stopped moving. And was now on the floor A hand wrapped around his waist caught his attention. He slapped the hand away as well as the person. The person fell back and winced. Max widened his eyes at the new revelation.

"Ow, Ray your boyfriend is real tough. He can even hurt you."

"I told you but you're the one who wanted to meet him." Max banged Ray's head with a mallet which he had gotten out of nowhere. Ray fell back onto the ground with a thud as his friend took a step back out of fear.

---------------------------

Normal Pov

"So you wanted to talk to me Kai?"

Takao's feet was at the edge of the lake. He was playing with the water that Kai told him about. He had taken off his sunglasses and his eyes were just closed. His hands laid behind him as he was laying on it. While Kai just watched the scene before him.

"Takao.."

"Yes, Kai?"

"I want to know.."

"Hmm..know 'bout what? "

"About Kei.."

".."

"How did you know about him?"

"I..I found a picture and I.."

"You asked Max."

"Do you still.."

"Love him? Yeah, yeah I do. Funny huh? Though it was at least seven months now. I just can't get him out of my head, y'know? " Silence followed after

"It's just that I can't stand hurting myself like this."

Kai leaned in. Takao felt Kai's breath on his face and he flushed.

"Do you know Takao?" Kai clenched the handful of grass.

"Do you know others are hurting because of that too?" The anger in Kai's voice made Takao shiver. Kai looked at Takao's state and reached out his hand to Takao. Takao moved away.

"I'm..I'm sorry Takao." _I'm so sorry.._

-----------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Max brushed Ray's head who was currently in his lap while his friend was sitting on another bench a safe distance away from Max.

"So who are you?" So it seemed like the blonde wanted to be civilise for once, the stranger thought. It didn't seem like he wanted to say it out loud.

"I'm Lee, Ray's cousin." The dark-haired nekojin really did looked a bit like Ray except unlike Ray shining golden eyes, Lee's was more calm and yellowish.

"Oh you are? That's nice." Even though he was talking to Lee he was mostly focusing on running his hads through Ray's silky raven hair. Lee sweatdropped.

"Yeah..Erm we were best friends from kids with my younger sister named Mariah." At this Max ears pricked up but he kept on looking at Ray's sleeping form.

"She...pretty?" Lee gave Max a confused look before turning it into a sly one.

"I guess you could say that boys like Ray would have probably fall in love with her." He glanced Max way and snickered as he saw Max tensed.

"Mariah once had a crush on Ray. I _think _it's not over yet." By now he was practically holding back his laughter as he leaned back his arms over his head in a lazed and relaxed manner.

"Oh? How do you know?" Max voice was small and it sounded as though the words was forced. Lee smirked.

"Well you know how girls are..They are so predictable.. She even asked Ray out for a date once." Lee had to held back his laughter as he thought how Ray came back home terrified and shaking with lipstick kisses all over his face.

Now our innocent Max had a vein popping out and he was about to burst any minute. His hand was right above Ray's head, his teeth was gritting and the very heat of Max anger was enough to make Lee back away and pray for Ray's life. He was so sure that Ray would die this very moment.

But what Max did next shocked him. Tears were falling from Max's face. He was sobbing now.

"Ray..yo..you baka.." Ray by now was wide awake. His eyes were clouded with sadness and...

desperation...

----------------------------------------------

A/N

Yeah very short and the baka part I'm not sure if I used it correctly. Anyway Here's the angst part Hmm...


	15. Holding on

**Author's notes**

**Warning:** Very short

**Disclaimer: **Doesn't own a thing.

-----------------------------

**Chapter 15 : Holding on**

Normal Pov (The lake)

"Kai, I'm sorry if I'm hurting everyone. But you do not know how it hurts, ok. I found someone I loved and the next thing I know he is dead."

_Takao.._

"I know my grandfather, my father is worried 'bout me but do you know. How much I don't want this to happen. but YOU.DON'T.KNOW. How much it hurts me to feel my grandfather's pain whenever he looks at me. I feel his eyes staring at me. Wishing, Hoping I would look back at him. But I CAN'T, Kai. I just can't.."

_But I know how it hurts,Takao. _

The words Kai wanted to say. Well, he couldn't say it. He never could. Not when he was young. And certainly, not now.

-------------------------

Normal Pov (The Park)

Max eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to stop the tears from flowing out. Then he felt a hand on his face and his eyes widened. Who-

He looked down to see Ray smiling at him somewhat reluctantly. The hand was Ray's and now carressing Max's face gently.

"I don't love her, Max. You know I don't." Ray let his hand fall as he snuggled deeper to Max lap.

Now Max was carressing Ray's cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"No,no, it doesn't" Max smiled and pulled his hand away but Ray caught it and put it back to his cheek.

"It doesn't hurt when you touch it. Can you..keep doing this?" Max smiled gently.

"If you want me too."

Rei snuggled as if to say yes.

Lee looked at the display of affection and smiled. _If only I had some to do that to me too._

--------------------------------------

Normal Pov

The tears that were demanding to come out stayed with Takao. _I will not cry. I will never cry._

Then Kai did the most unexpected thing, he pulled Takao to his chest. Takao was shocked but soon accepted the unexpected embrace.

He leaned into Kai, not understanding why but it felt like deja vu. Like it was hug just from Kei. It was so similar.

He let himself rest but as he put his ear to Kai's chest. Kai's heart was beating very fast and I was warm. But he didn't know why.

_"Kei, you're hearts beating very fast. It's very nice." Takao looked up into Kei's eyes, smiling._

_Kei pulled him back into the warm embrace._

_"Do you know why, Takao?" Takao shooked his head._

_Kei pushed Takao a little and leaned down._

_"It's because I love you."_

_Their lips met in a soft ki-_

Takao pushed Kai away, which only make him fall back himself.

Takao look at Kai. With utmost shock, he was stuttering words.

"You can't..I mean..I can't..can't..." Kai was shocked but he stood up first. _You can't? _

He took a step closer to Takao. But the footsteps only made Takao step back. Kai reached out his hand to Takao. But Takao lashed the hand away. And he held his own hand as though it was on fire.

_I can't love you Kai._

Takao stood up slowly, brushing off the invincible dust. He smiled.

"My head hurts abit, Kai. Could we go back now?"

Kai nodded in disappointment. But brought Takao to the car with no words said.

-------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Lee stood up and smiled at both of them.

"Hey, you lovebirds, I know you're having a great and lovely time but the time is not with us now."

They both blushed and got away from each other and looked up. It was dark. Max and Ray laughed.

"Yeah, So I'll see you some time later." Ray said.

Max tiptoed as Ray was taller and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course." Max smiled and went to the direction of the house. Ray stood there melted and Lee poked his liquid form.

At Max home..

"So honey, you came back early." Max mother said as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, son. Anyway you can have dinner at the couch if you want." Mr Mizuhara smiled at him.

_This is weird. _But he took the food from the kitchen and ate at the couch anyway with his favourite show on the television.

But then his parent sat at the one person sofa at the side of the tv. They looked almost sad.

_What's wron-_

"Max, we have to tell you something" Max tensed but nodded as he asked them to go on.

"We're filing for a divorce."

The fork and spoon dropped onto the floor.

----------------------------------

Normal Pov

Takao went inside the house with the help of Kei. Only looking back to say goodbye to Kai. But Kai just went in his car and left. Takao weakly smiled as he got inside the house. Kei kept barking at him as if telling him something.

"Kei, I don't think gramps would forget to feed you this time. I reminded him about a thousand times." He smiled gently at his dog.

He went upstair to the room but Kei kept tugging at his shirt.

As if asking him to follow. And he followed the dog to the kitchen.

"Yeah! Kei, I'm com-" But he couldn't finished his sentence as he tripped on something.

He sighed and giggled.

"Gramps must have left something on the floor again. He never picks it up." He smiled and went to the area where he tripped.

He searched the thing and felt hair. He slowly he felt his way down. It was a body.

_A body? It's..it's not breathing. It's not.. _

He felt something long, a kendo stick. His grandfather's

_No,_

_No,_

_It's_

_A,_

_IT'S A LIE_

The whole neighbourhood heard the horrific screams of a 16 year old boy.

-------------------------------

I know very short but I don't have the time guess. Sorry But here's the update


	16. Do you really know?

**Author's notes**

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them

Warning: Accidents and lots and lots of drama.

Don't worry everyone's happy in the end.

--------------------------------------

Normal POV

Takao was at his grandpa's funeral. he stared at nothing in particular. Then he felt a hand clasped onto his shoulder.

" Takao, I'm sorry." Takao did not turned to face Max. He just stared. Everyone tried to help him, Rei , Kai and even the ever happy Max but nothing had took him out of the trance.

Max looked down glumly. Rei noticed the state his blonde friend was in and pulled him in for a hug.

"Let's go to the park for awile." Rei whispered. Max said nothing but just let himself be dragged by Rei.

Rei walked past Kai.

"Kai, You can't expect for him to recover from this fast." Kai grunted and looked away as Rei and Max walked away.

He looked at Takao just under his grey bangs. Then he saw two figures walking towards Takao. He remembered that person as he had saw pictures of them. Takao's brother, Hiro and Brooklyn his assistant.

Kai turned and walked away. He can leave Takao to his brother, after yesterday he was not sure if he wanted to see Takao at the first place.

_I can't love you. _ Kai was sure that Takao had said that too him...

----------------

Normal Pov

Ray leaned onto the swing's stand while Max just sat there.

It made no difference of where they were standing coz neither was speaking anyway.

The wind rushed past them and they both sighed.

Max spoke first without lifting his head to look at Rei.

"You think Takao will be ok?"

Rei shrugged sadly.

"I don't know." Max nodded and kept staring at the ground. Ray looked ahead, away from the buildings the streets, the roads, the stress.

"But you're not only sad for Takao, are you?" Max nodded again barely lifting his head at all.

"What happen Max?" Max shook his head, not wanting to answer.

"Max, tell me what's wrong." Rei left his position from the stand and wrapped his arms around Max.

He could hear Max softs sobs and could feel him shivering.

But he just stood there embracing Max.

_----------------------------_

Normal Pov

"Takao." A voice could be heard. Takao did not look away.

Hiro went up to Takao and shook him. Brooklyn just looked at them.

"TAKAO!" Takao did nothing. Brooklyn held his hands hoping Takao would answer.

"Takao, Do you know how much it hurts to see you this way." The sentence made Takao look up but his mouth sneered in anger.

"Hurts? Hiro? Does it really hurt?"

Hiro was taken aback by Takao unusual fierce voice.

"Yes, of course it does. I'm your-" Takao lashed out in anger.

"Brother? How dare you call yourself that! " This time Hiro was getting angry.

"I am your brother, Takao. I have and always will be."

Takao put his hands up to his ears and screamed.

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Gramps died, Takao. But he was old it was his time to-"

"Shut up!" Takao gave a punch which sent Hiro flying. (Hiro was in front of him so he knew where to hit.)

"You never cared for me brother. You don't know how much this hurts."

Hiro was still on the ground. " I know how much this hurts. He's **our** grandfather, Takao!"

Takao just continued as though he never heard Hiro.

"He was the one there when no one else was." Hiro gave a surprised gasp as Takao came nearer.

"No one was there for me. Not father! And certainly not YOU!" Tears threatened to fall from Takao's eyes.

Hiro just stared at his younger brother. But he slowly stood up.

"At least father came when he found out I was blind. Where were you? Hiro! WHERE WERE YOU!"

Hiro wanted to speak but Takao slapped him.

"I tell you where you were. You were halfway cross the world! Father was there for me when I was blind! But YOU hid from me when I was GAY!" Takao gave another slap. Hiro held his hand.

"I know it's hard for you to accept grandfather's death, Takao but-" Takao pulled his hand away from Hiro.

"No you don't!" Takao took a step closer as Hiro backed away.

He had never seen his brother this angered.

"Do you know how scary it is? To always see black every where you go. It was cold and lonely. Hiro! It WAS COLD!" Tears cascaded down Takao's cheeks. His hair pooled all over his face. Hiro was shock and held his brother.

Takao kept beating Hiro's chest with his small fists.

"Do you know how painful it is? To walk down the streets and feel everyone's pity!"

Hiro hugged his brother tighter.

"Do you know how much it hurts to know that your brother own doesn't love you?"

"Takao I-"

"That he couldn't accept me being GAY!"

Hiro hung his head low.

" My own brother couldn't accept me being gay. Hiro! You couldn't accept me for being me!" Takao fists banged slower and with lesser force. His legs were giving in but Hiro's arms were tightly wrapped around his arms.

"Because of your own indescisiveness of me. You couldn't accept yourself could you?" Takao pointed his head to Brooklyn's direction. Then he turned back to Hiro and punched him.

"You couldn't accept yourself! And you hurt Everyone! Hiro! You hurt me! YOu tore me apart you didn't accept Kei! You couldn't accept me loving another from my own gender!"

"Because of that Hiro! Kei died! He took his own life! You told him we weren't meant to be Hiro!"

He slid down from Hiro's arm now on his knees. Hiro couldn't hold him anymore his own shock taking over him.

"You KILLED him! You killed the person I love! Because of that Hiro, you hurt Brooklyn too." Hiro turned his attention to Brooklyn. Tears welled up in Brooklyn's beautiful gem like eyes. He was hugging himself.

"He loved you Hiro but you couldn't love him back..." Takao was soft now. His tears softly fading.

Hiro stared in front of him. His brown eyes was blank. He spoke softly.

_"What do you want me to do?"_

Takao got up shakily.

"I want you.." His anger boiling again the tears falling down harshly.

"To walk out of my life just like you did those months ago!" Takao ran away.

"But this time never COME BACK!"

-------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Max and Rei looked up in surprise as a car honked and screeched.

"TAKAO! NO!"

TBC


	17. Tell me you're lying

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything

**Warning :** Abit angsty and confusing. If you got any questions ask me and I'll answer it for you.

My second last chapter so here!

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 17: Tell me you're lying**

**--------------------------------**

Normal Pov

Takao lied on the bed. He was so beautiful. His eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful. For anyone who just came in. He might just be sleeping.

But no.

He's in a coma. He would not be waking up. He won't smile at you. Or read you anymore. He's just lying there.

And Kai. You know you can never be there for him. But you sat there next to him. You held his hand. You cried softly as you prayed silently. The whole world means nothing anymore.

You want him back. You want his smile. But you can't have it.

You haven't slept for days. You're eyes are droopy. You can't think of anything else. You want him to wake up.

But now it almost seemed like you gave up. Cause you're crimson eyes are closed. You're falling into a long slumber.

But you never let go of his hand.

-------------------------------

Kai's Pov (Dream)

It's black everywhere. I can't see anything. There was a light ahead. But should I go there?

I walked slowly to the light. Tried not to make a sound.

The light. It seemed to be coming closer. Should I run?

My eyes widened as I saw two figures standing there.

It was Kei and Takao.

They were in an embrace. Takao actually had his eyes closed but now he had it opened.

His brown eyes searched me.

"Kai? It's me, Takao." I nodded. Even when he was huggin Kei. It didn't hurt.

"Takao. Are you happy now? Do you want to come back? Please say you'll come back."

Takao shook his head. His brown eyes asking for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Kai. But I have to go." I don't know what to do. If he's gone. I'll be alone. I'll always be alone.

Suddenly. I felt a hand wiped a tear away. I didn't know I had cried.

"Kai look at me." I look up. I couldn't disobey him somehow.

"Don't worry, Kai. I promise you. You'll have that special someone soon. I promise."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"How..How are you so sure?" Nobody could love me. I know it.

"Trust me, Kai. There'll be someone, k? And he might come as a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

Takao nodded gently. He held my hand.

"You're handsome, Kai. Maybe if Kei hadn't took my heart. I might have fallen for you. But don't doubt me, Kai. You're handsome and anyone would be stupid to resist you."

I blushed. Behind Takao, I could see Kei blush as well. He might be abit jealous.

I let out a small chuckle. The tears finally coming down again.

Takao hugged me.

He whispered.

"I'll always be there for you..."

----------------------------------

Normal Pov

Max was shaking Takao now. Tears were flowing from his eyes.

"Taka-chan. Come back to me."

He shook Takao harder. Hiro, Brooklyn, Rei and Takao's father was watching this scenario.

Kai was still asleep.

"Wake up, Taka-chan. Stop sleeping already. Don't play like this. It's not funny, man."

He hugged Takao's limp figureclose to him. He didn't want to let go.

"I know you're playing. Wake up. Open you're eyes,Takao."

"Max, he's gone." Rei whispered.

"No! You're lying! He'll wake up you see."

He looked at Takao's face, searching for reassurance.

"Wake up, Takao. Show them they're lying. Wake up, damn it."

"Open you're eyes. Please. Don't leave me..."

"Open you're eyes. Haha I know you're going to laugh at me. Don't leave me damn it!"

"Don't leave me..." He buried his face into Takao's chest.

"Not now. Not like this..."

-----------------------------------

Normal Pov

Kai woke up in his own house. He could still feel the tears from yesterday. The boys must have brought him here.

He died.

Kai shook his head and chuckled. Not before letting out a small sob.

"It's ok, Kai. He's happy now. He's happy."

But then realisation, struck him.

His angel had sapphire eyes. So why is Takao's brown?

Kai leaned back on the couch, he was previously sleeping in. And smiled when he felt Takao's ribbon on his hand.

It seems like i haven't found my angel just yet.

-------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

Max lashed out in anger as Rei tried to hug him.

"Don't lie to me.You don't care. Nobody does." Rei was trying to reason with him but it was to no use.

_Lie to me._

Max lashed out again.

_Tell me it's not true._

Max ran away.

_Tell me it's going to be ok..._

Rei followed him.

_Tell me that I'll never be alone._

Rei caught him just in time.

_Tell me.._

Rei pulled him to an embrace. Max stared at him. His aqua eyes held tears.

_That you love me..._

Rei brought his lips down to Max.

Max eyes widened. He pushed Rei off.

"I'm sorry, Rei. It's not right." Tears started to fall again.

"He's dead, Rei. I can't just suddenly be happy. I..." He sobbed.

"I come from a broken family, Rei..." He chuckled softly.

"I'm not good enough for you." He smiled gently at Rei.

"But I lo-"

Before Rei could say anything, Max had started to run away.

_Find someone else Rei. Don't tell me that you love me._

_---------------------------_

I know it's angsty and short. But it's not my fault, I'm sick at home and I got a splitting heaadache. So I couldn't write longer.

Gomen..

Anywaes ! Pls wait for the next update! Last chapter coming up soon. I think there's a seqeul. Not sure yet...


	18. Meeting you

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**Warning:** Strange and short.

Yeah the final chapter! Hope you erm like it...

----------------------

**Chapter 19: Meeting you**

----------------------------

Normal Pov

A familiar figure walked up to the grave and kneeled before it. Placing the flowers on top of it.

"I'm sorry, Takao. I didn't mean too...Hurt you..."

Another figure walked up and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulder.

"I..I hope..yo-you don't hate me..."

"I love you, Takao." Hiro stood up and wipeed the tears off his face. He wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's waist.

"Brooklyn and I.." Hiro smiled.

"We're getting married...I hope you're happy with Kei."

Brooklyn laughed as Hiro pulled him closer.

"Takao, you're brother heard it all from Kai. I hope you won't hate me for taking away you're brother from you." Brooklyn joked.

Then almost in a whisper, carried in the wind. Barely audible but in a chuckling manner.

"_I'm happy for both of you..."_

--------------------------------

Normal Pov

Kai went in the limo with his eyes closed. Summer holidays are done and now it's time for school.

Baycity High.. It wasn't perfect but there was were some good points.

He looked down at his hand, the wrist covered with Takao's ribbon. He smiled at it.

Everything was going ok.

Kai had finally allowed himself to be assured that Takao was happy with Kei.

Hiro and Brooklyn are finally getting married.

But there some down sides.

Max and Rei are not talking to each other.

And well...Kai..Is still lonely.

Kai sighed and leaned his head onto the window. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a blue blur in the neighbour's house.

"It couldn't be him, could it?"

-------------------------------

Normal Pov

Rei stared at the book in front of him as though hoping to burn a hole through it.

He took the book out unwillingly and sighed.

Maths? How dare the teachers give him Maths? It's like the whole world was against him.

He opened his mouth to say something when he saw a blonde walking past him.

Their eyes met. But as fast as it did, the contact broke and the blonde walk back to his own class.

He stared at Max's retreating figure and slammed his locker shut.

Why me?

"Rei, what's up!" A black haired boy walked up to Rei.

"Hey, Lee. It's nothing."

"Then what's with the look of ultimate doom? You look as though the pink whirl has glomped you with its pinkiness."

"Pinkiness? Is there such word?"

"Well, if you count Mar-" A high shrill resounded through the hallways.

Lee gave his best friend a pitying look before running away.

"Lee! You wuss!"

"Reeeeiiiii-koooii!" A sickeningly sweet voice rang.

"He-hey Mariah. What's up." The pink haired girl pouted at Rei.

"You never call me at all this summer. Were you so busy?"

Rei sputtered and blushed.

"Ye-yeah.erm..lo-lots of work you know." Mariah clinged to Rei's arm.

"You poor..poor thing. Let Mariah kiss those stress away." Mariah leaned in to kiss him but Rei acted fast.

"Sorry Mariah! Erm you know we're going to be lates for class." A lipstick mark was printed onto the locker.

_Phew._

He walked into the class slowly.

--------------------------------

Normal Pov

Max blushed as he walked into the class. He was new here so he's kind- of well scared.

Everyone stared at the new boy even when he was about to be sitted.

"New here, aren't you?" Max was startled and he looked over to the voice. It was a a short boy tapping on his computer.

"Ye-yeah. I'm Max." The boy was somehow startled when Max talked to him.

"I'm Kenny. Nice to meet you." The chestnut haired boy held out his hand. Max smiled and took it. He shook it gently.

He was very happy to make a friend on the first day.

"You don't know much things here, do you?" Max gave him a confuse look.

"I mean the school works, the teacher. The people?" Max shook his head and Kennt smiled at him weakly.

"Then you got lots of things to learn then." Max smiled and nodded.

"Hope you're going to help me?" It was more of a question that a statement. Kenny looked up at his new friend.

"Of course. I will start by telling you about our class'...favourite..person." Max raised an eyebrow as Kenny stared at someone.

Max followed Kenny's gaze.

"Rei.." Max eyes widened in surprise.

**He's in my class?**

---------------------------------

Normal pov

Kai sat and sighed. All the girls were squeeling around him.

What he will do for them to just shut up.

The school bell rang and he gave a relief sigh as the whole class was silent.

Ms Yui went in.

'Good morning class."

"Good morning Yui-san." Ms Yui smiled and bowed back.

"There's some new students who are going to join us,class. I do hope you treat them nicely."

Hushed whispers were heard all over the class.

"First Hilary Tatchibana..."

A girl with brown hair walked into the class. She smiled and waved at the class.

The boys were more eager to wave back but some of the girls were already bitching about her.

"And the other is a male student. He is.." Ms Yui looked everywhere.

"Erm..Ms Tatchibana weren't you suppose to be with him?"

Hilary clenched her fist a vein was already popping from her head.

"That idiot."

Now Kai was amused. A new kid? Late on the first day. Nice.

"He shouldn't be lat-..." A midnight blur ran into the class.

"Sorry Teach." A wide grin was spread over the newcomer's face.

Kai's eyes widened in surprise. Ms Yui smiled at the boy's manners.

"Class please meet you're new classmate."

Stormy blue eyes met Crimson red.

"Tyson Granger..."

-------------------------------

Yeah short I know hehe. Sorry! But now I'm contemplating on having a sequel. And if you have any questions. Erm I try to answer?


End file.
